Como conoci a tu Asami
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic BASADO en el episodio de Steven Universe: Una historia por Steven Por lo tanto el capitulo es igual al de Steven Universe


_Este fic está situado cronológicamente entre mis fics: Madres Primerizas y Viajes de la semana Korrasami [RESUBIDOS], y está basado en el episodio de Steven Universe "Una Historia para Steven" claro que es mi versión, con un título de otra serie jajajaja_

 **Como conocí a tu Asami.**

La pequeña Mitsuki disfrutaba de su vida con el Avatar y con Asami, pero a pesar de que toda Ciudad Republica sabía de su relación, casi nadie sabía cómo se conocieron, o como es que su romance comenzó a surgir, todos sabían solo que Asami formaba parte del Equipo Avatar junto con Bolin y Mako; incluso a la pequeña esto le parecía extraño y deseaba conocer más de cómo se conocieron.

Una noche mientras Korra trataba de hacerla dormir y la arropaba, la pequeña Sato vio la oportunidad perfecta para conocer la historia que hacía tanto tiempo le había llamado la atención o esperaba escuchar.

"Oye, Korra ¿Me contarías una historia para dormir?" La pregunta sorprendía un poco a la joven Avatar, pero no tenía problema con ello.

"¿Cuál te gustaría escuchar?"

"Cuéntame como se conocieron mamá y tú" Los ojos de la niña brillaban, y Korra sonreía, ninguna de los 2 notaba a Asami que iba pasando y escuchó la petición de su hija, por lo que decidió espiar para escuchar la versión de Korra de cómo sucedieron las cosas, quién sabe, tal vez descubriría desde cuando su novia estaba enamorada de ella o tal vez que el Avatar siempre lo estuvo y nunca lo notó, sería una experiencia interesante.

"Está bien, esa es una buena historia" Korra tomaba una silla y la ponía junto a su hija, pero de forma que sus brazos se apoyaron sobre el respaldo de la silla "Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 17 años y vine a Ciudad Republica a dar un concierto, porque debes saber que antes yo tocaba guitarra, ya sabes la vida como el Avatar no deja que comer.

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer [1]:

Una joven Korra de 17 años con cabello largo y suelto, ropa de la tribu agua desgarrada de forma genial y piercings en los oídos, se encontraba en el parque de Ciudad Republica una noche con una guitarra en manos, parada sobre un escenario, y entonces un sonido comenzaba a salir del instrumento y la voz de Korra comenzaba a sonar:

 _Some...say I have no direction, that I'm a_

 _light-speed distraction, that's a knee-jerk reaction_

 _Still...this is the final frontier, everything is so_

 _clear, to my destiny I steer_

 _This life in the stars is all I've ever known,_

 _Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only_

 _home._

 _But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of_

 _voices are calling my name,_

 _And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the_

 _while,_

 _And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing_

 _out autographed pics of myself,_

 _This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a_

 _ride._

 _At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the_

 _universe calling my name,_

 _And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to_

 _fear,_

 _And as the solar wind blows through my hair,_

 _knowing I have so much more left to share_

 _A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the_

 _cold atmosphere_

 _I'll fly like a comet._

 _Soar like a comet._

 _Crash like a comet._

 _I'm just a comet.[_ 2]

Después de la emotiva canción que Korra tocaba en la guitarra y cantaba, un pequeño aplauso fue lo único que se escuchó en la multitud de una persona, una chica de cabello negro, labios rojos y hermosos ojos esmeralda era quien hacía este sonido después del concierto.

"Muchas gracias, espero les haya gustado, si es así, mi representante Kya estará vendiendo recuerdos del concierto" Korra señalaba a una mesita a su lado, pero no había nadie allí "Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo" La sureña bajaba y se sentaba en la silla, mientras la joven de antes se acercaba y tomaba lo que parecía ser una foto de la joven.

"El tren musical del Avatar Korra. El Avatar se enojaría si usas su nombre para tu proyecto" La joven decía sonriendo.

"Pero yo soy el Avatar, realmente soy el Avatar, maestro de los 4 elementos" Korra decía sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Lo siento, yo no lo sabía" Pedía disculpas la señorita "Yo soy Asami. Es un placer" Extendía la mano la joven Sato mientras el Avatar le regresaba el saludo.

"Entonces ¿Te interesa la foto? De regalo viene una fabulosa playera, pero solo hay tallas grandes. Buscare una de tu talla" Korra corría a buscar en una caja junto a un Sato-Móvil del que salía Kya con unos yuanes en mano.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntaba la mujer viendo sorprendida lo que hacía Korra.

"Buscaba una playera de regalo para la chica de….allá" Korra señalaba pero la chica se había ido dejando su foto y la playera.

"Korra, no puedes ir regalando la mercancía eso no deja para comer. Aquí no pasa nada que el Avatar pueda resolver, ni hay más oportunidades para tu carrera musical. Así que partiremos en media hora para Zaofu" Kya se alejaba para guardar las cosas, mientras Korra tomaba la foto y la playera y corría para buscar a la señorita de antes.

Corría y Corría hasta que llegó a un área cercada y vio a un pequeño hurón de fuego parado sobre la reja observándola.

"Hola, amiguito ¿De pura casualidad no habrás visto a una chica delgada, cabello negro, ojos verdes y muy bonita pasar por aquí?" El hurón la observó y luego se bajó corriendo "Eso debe ser un sí, y si es un no, no tengo nada que perder ya" Korra usaba su tierra control para subir más rápido por la cerca y comenzar a seguir a la criatura. Esta corría rápido dejando muy atrás a la joven Avatar. Hasta que al dar una vuelta vio a un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes que llevaba al hurón en su hombro.

"Pabu, trajiste a una amiga" Bolin sonreía y caminaba hacía Korra con una mirada de coqueteo que no podía esconder "Hola, señorita ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien"

"¿A quién? Nadie viene a nuestra zona de entrenamiento buscando a otros muy seguido. Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Mi nombre es Bolin"

"Korra. Solo sé que se llama Asami" La confundida Avatar decía mientras Bolin la veía y sonería.

"Oh claro, conozco a Asami, debe estar con mi hermano Mako en estos momentos, fueron a buscar unos tiros al blanco para practicar, no deben tardar" Entonces unos pasos hicieron que ambos voltearan, era un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar acompañado de Asami, mientras ambos cargaban unas redes y cajas para practicar.

"Señorita cantante ¿Qué la trae por aquí?" Asami se acercaba feliz a Korra, haciendo que esta última se sonrojara.

"Olvidaste tu foto y tu playera de regalo" La joven Avatar estiraba la mano para entregar los objetos, Asami estaba feliz mientras sus amigos observaban los regalos igualmente felices "Debo irme, iniciare otra gira y partiré de inmediato" Korra se alejaba corriendo, ante la mirada de los chicos que acababa de conocer.

Ya en camino a Zaofu, Korra tocaba la guitarra en el asiento trasero, mientras Kya conducía.

"Creo que nunca conoceré a una chica como esa, era asombrosa" El Avatar sonreía sonrojada por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

"Ese es tu problema, te enamoras fácilmente, ya encontraras a alguien más adelante. Aparte esa chica se veía hueca, encontraremos una más sexy para ti"

"Kya, esa chica también es una persona no puedes ir hablando así de ella, y ¿Sabes algo? Ya me hartó tu actitud. Yo me largo" Korra bajaba del auto y corría de regresó a Ciudad Republica, al no estar tan lejos llegó en 30 minutos al parque de antes, saltó la cerca con su fiel guitarra en la espalda, y pronto estaba de nuevo en esa área, ya solo quedando Asami que traía puesta la playera que Korra le había regalado.

"Asami" Una agitada Korra llamaba, bañada en sudor pero con una sonrisa.

"Korra ¿Qué haces aquí? No debes estar aquí. Creí que ibas a un viaje"

"Así es, pero decidí quedarme contigo"

"Me encantaría que te quedaras y conocernos mejor, pero no puedo impedir que tu sueño se vuelva realidad y todo lo que quieres"

"Eso será entonces un problema" Korra parecía triste confundiendo a Asami "Porque tú eres mi sueño y aquello que más quiero" El brillo en los ojos de Korra hizo que Asami comenzara a reír pero estaba feliz por lo que le acababan de decir.

"Y así en el verano de hace 3 años, Mitsuki, fue como conocí a tu madre [3] ¿Qué te pareció?" Una engreída Korra sonreía.

"Fue asombrosa ¿En serio así fue como paso?" Mitsuki parecía ilusionada, por su parte Asami no creía lo que Korra contaba, así que no resistió más y decidió interrumpir todo esto antes de que fuera más lejos.

"Claro que no, hija. Korra y yo no nos conocimos así" Asami entraba asustando a Korra.

"Si paso así" Korra sonreía nerviosa

"No, ni siquiera sabes tocar la guitarra. Deja de contarle todas esas mentiras. La confundirás"

"Vamos, Sami. La historia real es aburrida" Korra hacía un puchero.

"Mitsuki, Korra y yo nos conocimos porque atropelle a tu tío Mako con mi motocicleta por accidente"

"Te lo dije, eso es aburrido, mi historia fue mejor" Korra sonreía mirando a su hija.

"Otro día te contaremos mejor que sucedió, por ahora ve a dormir" Asami se acercaba a su hija y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la niña cerrara sus ojos derrotada por el sueño, mientras Asami sacaba a Korra jalándola del oído.

"Eso duele" Decía Korra acariciando su oído para bajar el dolor.

"No debiste contarle todo eso" Una furiosa ingeniero miraba a Korra.

"¿No te gusto? ¿No te hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos así?" Korra miraba a Asami riendo.

"Me gusto como nos conocimos, Avatar Korra, no creo que algo hubiera sido mejor" Asami besaba el oído lastimado de Korra.

"Yo pienso lo mismo, señorita Sato" Sonreía el Avatar Korra regresándole el beso.

"Vayamos a dormir también" Asami tomaba a Korra de la mano y la guiaba a su habitación, donde ambas chicas cedieron al cansancio de su día.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Escribí este fic basado en la forma que Greg Universe conoció a Rose Quartz en la serie Steven Universe, me pareció muy bonito.

[1] Aquí empieza la historia como en Steven Universe.

[2] La canción es la que canta Greg en su concierto en Beach City.

[3] Inserte música de How I met Your Mother aquí.

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Ojala les guste este fic parodia, cualquier comentario es bien aceptado. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

-Lean por favor el género y la sinopsis, alguien una vez no leyó NADA de eso y me reclamo.


End file.
